The Star that Never Was
by Eve Karma
Summary: "I just latched on to anything that was related to New York." The return of Kate Montgomery. A stand alone (and short!) fic.


The Star That Never Was

The Star That Never Was

By: Eve Karma

Disclaimer: I don't own the West Wing...or Diet Coke...or the Yankees, for that matter.:)

Other: This is a stand-alone fic about Kate Montgomery. (Remember her?From Whitening Toothpaste?Yeah, I thought you would.)If people like this, there could be a sequel, so please R&R!

**********************************************************************

It was a Saturday afternoon.Yes, I know, it's insane to be at work on a Saturday afternoon, but this is the White House, and so there are no days off.

Today, I _really_ wished I was off.

T-minus one hour until game-time.My excitement was killing me.I finally got the nerve to ask him.

I knocked on his door, and when I heard him say, "Come on in!" I went into his office and closed the door quietly behind me.

"Hi, Sam," I greeted my boss, who was sitting in front of his computer, noshing on a piece of whitening gum, as usual.

"Hey," he said, glancing up, then back to the computer.

"I just wanted to remind you that you have that meeting at three." I told him, checking my watch.

"Thanks."

"Well, Sam, there's something I wanted to ask you.Um, while you're out of the office, can I, uh, watch your TV?"I blurted.

"I guess so, if you have nothing better to do," he answered."Can I ask why?"

"Okay, this is going to sound really shallow, but I want to watch the Yankees game.They're at home today, you know."

"You're a Yankees fan?"

"Yeah...why do you look so surprised?"

"Nothing, I just would have never guessed.I thought you grew up in Philadelphia?"

"You expect me to be a Phillies fan?C'mon, Sam, I know better than that."

"They are doing pretty bad," he admitted."I just wouldn't expect you to root for a New York team."

"Well, I think it's because I always dreamed of starring on Broadway, and so I latched onto anything that was related to New York.Including the Yankees." I recalled, my eyes lighting up at the memories of my dreams."Well, when I came to grips with the fact that I couldn't dance well enough to ever be a 'triple threat', I sort of gave up on Broadway.But the Yankees...they stuck with me."

"Uh huh."

I couldn't tell if he was really listening or not.Maybe I said too much?I backed out of the office, silently, and went back to my desk.

~~~~~

An hour later, I was sitting in front of Sam's TV, wearing my Yankees hat and sipping a Diet Coke.When an NYC choir started singing the National Anthem, I joined in, like I always do when I'm watching a baseball game.Don't blame me, it's a habit.

I sang out unashamed.Nothing wrong with a little pride for your country, right?

When the song ended, I was shocked to hear clapping behind me.I turned around in my chair.Standing in the doorway were Sam, CJ, Charlie and the President.

"Ohmigosh" I said under my breath.I quickly stood up and said "Afternoon, Mr. President."

"Damn, girl!"

That was from Charlie.Then, "Oops.Sorry, Mr. President.I just thought she was very good."

"That's alright, she was very good," Bartlet assured the young man."What are you doing here?Why aren't you on Broadway?"

"Actually, I was just telling Sam why earlier today," I said, laughing.

"Why isn't she there, Sam?"CJ asked.

"She can't dance." Sam informed them simply.

"Well, I never said I couldn't dance...I just said I couldn't dance well enough for Broadway..." I said, trying to save myself.

The President seemed to study me for a moment."Enjoy the game.I'll be talking to you soon."He said.Then he left, Charlie following behind him.

CJ turned to go out, but then stopped in the doorway."Kate, I don't have a problem with you rooting for the Yankees."

She paused.

"But, I'm warning you, when football season rolls around, you had better be rooting for Notre Dame."she smiled and left, leaving Sam and me.

I sat back down and watched him move across the office.

"What are you doing back so soon?"

He rummaged around in his desk drawer before pulling out an envelope."I forgot this." he said sheepishly.

He walked out, closing the door behind him.I watched the rest of the game alone.

The Yankees won, by the way.


End file.
